


Poolside Paternity

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthing, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on FuraffinityA hookup at a local pool leads to more than Nate expects, but he finds that being a single, expecting father isn't as lonely as he expected it to be.





	Poolside Paternity

Nate had joined the pool club when it’d opened nearly fifteen years ago when it opened near his home, and now, at fifty eight, he went swimming nearly every other weekend in the summer and at least once a month in the winter, since the facility also had a heated, indoor pool that made up for when it was too chilly to swim outside. He’d enjoyed the facility and used it regularly, since there was no judgement or glances usually given to a fairly portly and hairy guy such as himself, and it was a good place to get a tan in the summer—which was precisely what he was planning on doing.

Arriving at the pool club, he was pleasantly surprised that the place wasn’t too busy, and there were still plenty of seats open for sunbathing, just near the nice shaded area that he could scoot his chair back into if he wound up getting too warm under the rays of the sun that day. As he pulled out the chair to lay in the full rays of the sun though, pulling out a bottle of sunblock to start to cover his hefty, hairy belly and chest, spreading the warm lotion over his skin until he noticed from the distance, there were a set of eyes on him, watching his every move. He could feel the look from several yards away, and after a moment, his gaze finally rose to snap up and rest on whoever had been staring at him.

He found that, much to his surprise, he met the sharp, blue gaze of a much younger man, who couldn’t be much older than twenty three or twenty four himself. Almost immediately after catching the younger man’s gaze, he watched as the younger guy averted his glance quickly, snapping his focus out to the pool as if he’d never been blatantly staring at all, and he could see the little flush of red that crossed his features in the distance. He was clearly embarrassed at having been caught staring, which clued Nate in that it likely wasn’t out of disdain or intentional rudeness that he’d been looking him over. 

Deciding to test his somewhat-theory that the young man had been checking him out, he let his own gaze wander away, back to the lotion bottle, which he brought up to slowly and deliberately squeeze some product out onto his palm. With a smirk starting to lift to his features, he made sure to slowly rub circles of the glistening sunblock onto his stomach, then lifting his pace up towards one of his pectorals, rubbing slowly there as well. Just as he expected, his slow teasing had caught the young man’s gaze again, and a little smirk crossed his features as he finally let his gaze flick back up again to rest on him once more. Quickly, the guy’s cheeks flooded red once more, but this time, he was quick to move up and nearly run off towards one of the bathrooms nearby. 

Feeling a little bad about teasing him so much, Nate stood up, and moved to follow after him to the bathroom. He managed to make it in right before he closed the door—but then to his own surprise, he saw that the younger man was completely hard, with a noticeable tent standing up from the front of his swim trunks. Feeling a little less bad now, and a little more turned on by how aroused he’d left the younger man, Nate moved forward to teasingly press his body against the younger guy’s, after locking the door behind himself. 

“My name’s Nate. Are you new around here?” He asked, his voice low and just a little husky. 

The younger guy swallowed, giving a nervous, shy little nod. “My name’s Ian. My family just moved to the area, and my parents got us all a membership to the pool club.” 

Up close, Nate could definitely tell the guy was in his early-middle twenties, but judging from the way he was squirming against him, he probably didn’t have too much intimate experience. This was a little thrilling for Nate, who had never been with a virgin before, and the thought of it made him grin a little.

“Have you ever been with anyone before, Ian?”

“No, I haven’t,” Ian answered, swallowing as he tried to bite back a moan from feeling the older guy rub his hips teasingly forward against his own, with his butt pressed to the counter behind him. His cheeks were red, and he kept having to dip his tongue out to wet his lips in his embarrassment, but these were little things that Nate immediately found adorable about him, and he moved nearby to grab one of the club towels from the shelf where they rested, complimentary to club members. 

“Would you like to?” He questioned, spreading the towel out on the ground, clearly intending to lay out on it for the other. 

“Very much, sir.” The reflexive sir was immediate, but it only played into his somewhat shy appearance, and Nate was fine to let it slide. The older man moved, slowly dropping his pants so that he stood naked before the other male, clearly aroused from the thought of letting the younger guy fuck him, but he wasn’t going to push him too quickly or scare him off. That was the last thing he wanted here, and he was going to be slow and as easy as possible with him, to make sure that his first time was going to be both enjoyable and memorable. He moved to lay forward on his belly, stretched out on the ground with his legs parted into a V in front of Ian. The position caught his cock between the soft towel and his belly, but he didn’t mind the pressure too much, since he knew it would be a little bit before he could enjoy himself fully or touch himself in the process. 

“Grab that aloe gel off the shelf for me, and I’ll show you how,” Nate instructed, and Ian was all too quick to move and grab it, handing it over to where Nate laid flat, and the older male was quick to squirt a copious amount on his fingers before reaching behind himself, spreading his cheeks for the younger man to watch while he slowly slicked up the tightness of his entrance as well. Almost like he was giving Ian a show, he moved to press a single finger into himself, stretching out the tight ring of muscle so Ian could watch every moment of it. 

Ian felt his eyes focus downwards to where Nate was slowly fingering himself, watching the way his digit slid slowly in and out of his ass, until a second finger joined it. His heartbeat was picking up with excitement, and he bit his lower lip as he throbbed with excitement at seeing Nate out on display. In response, he moved to push his own swim trunks down carefully, looking over his shoulder for a second to guarantee that Nate had locked the door behind himself. 

As the second finger was added, Nate made a show of stretching them, scissoring them within himself to lessen the tension of his entrance. A little bit of added lubrication helped, considering a look over his own shoulder told him that Ian was…fairly sizable, and he knew that being too tight could hurt the younger man, too. A third finger followed, until he was moving them in and out of himself with a little moan as he managed to get them deep enough within himself to brush against his prostate. Finally, when he was grinding his hips in growing arousal down against the towel, he knew that he was at least partially ready. 

“Here, make sure you put some on yourself as well,” Nate instructed, handing over the aloe gel and letting the younger man slick up his cock. While he usually didn’t like to use anything other than lube, he didn’t necessarily keep it on him often for no good reason, and the gel was more of a cooling gel than anything else, designed to prevent irritation, so it would work as good enough as any. Ian made sure to pour a little in his palm, wrapping it around his cock as he moved between the back of Nate’s thighs, letting the man stay on his stomach since that seemed to be the most comfortable position for him. He gripped the soft, plush curves of his ass cheeks, spreading them just enough to let his cock slide up between them a few times in a few mock-thrusts, just enjoying the way Nate’s skin felt against his own, before he finally pulled back with one hand to position him at his entrance. Pushing into him took his sweet time, and it was a combination of his own experience and Nate’s still-present tightness that had him moaning softly at the feeling of the older man stretching around him.

Nate was feeling just as good from the several inches of the younger man’s cock sliding in him as well, making sure he’d been well slick and ready for his insertion. There was strength in Ian’s movement’s, too, and he knew that he was probably much stronger than he looked from the way his hand gripped his thigh firmly. It didn’t take but a few, swift pushes of his hips to truly start to sink him in, and both of them had to stifle their groans when Ian’s hips came forward to hit against the curve of Nate’s ass. He was throbbing in him now, each little movement and twitch enough to make the younger man shiver in pleasure as he had to still his movements and adapt to the overwhelming sensations for the time being. At that point, with his inexperience, he was a little nervous about cumming too early and he didn’t want to risk not bringing Nate the same kind of pleasure that he was experiencing at the moment. 

After he’d made sure that he wasn’t pushed to the edge, though, he began to move again, slowly at first. The sensation of sliding into Nate’s slicked, but still impressively tight hole was unlike anything he’d ever felt on his own or with a toy before, and at that point, he was sure that he was never going to forget how it felt. One hand settled up on Nate’s hip, and he used that for leverage, while another hand moved down to press against the cold tiling of the bathroom floor next to him, just to keep his balance and to get a bit of momentum to start really moving. His knees, planted between the other man’s thighs, gently coaxed them open a little wider, and it wasn’t long until he was really starting to jerk his hips inwards, starting a real pace of thrusting into him that had them both surprised with the speed of. 

It wasn’t long until Nate had to bring a hand up to clasp over his mouth—the younger man had found his prostate and with just as much vigor as he’d started with, he was now pounding away at it. Ian realized the way that Nate’s body squeezed and squirmed under him was a signal of how good hitting that one spot felt, and so he continued his movements, almost aiming for the sweet bundle of nerves that had Nate stifling moans under him. Much to the older man’s surprise, it was Ian that made him cum first, with abandon as he felt the momentum of the thrusts grinding his cock between the soft towel against the firm ground, and his own weight. That alone was enough to make him cum hard against the towel, and feeling Nate clench around him with the force of his orgasm, Ian was quickly driven into his climax as well. 

He didn’t pull out as he came, emptying his load deep inside the other man—but little did either of them know, the aloe bottle that they’d used had a few other, unexpected properties as well. Ian pulled out, slowly, after finishing with a little embarrassment to his smile. 

“Sorry, it just felt so good that I didn’t think about pulling out…But thank you for being my first time.”

Nate felt his lips quirk into a semi-smirk of his own, feeling the younger man’s seed start to drip from him. “It’s fine. They have showers in this room for a reason, right? And of course. Always happy to help.” A small wink followed, and the two went to get cleaned up before they went on their separate ways.

On his way out, he could swear he overhear Ian’s parents scolding their son for disappearing for nearly an hour, and he smiled privately to himself because of the way Ian still sounded dazed and pleased when he apologized to them both for vanishing for the duration of their tryst.

\------------

It was a little over a month later when Nate started to feel a little under the weather. At first, it was just a little morning nausea, nothing he thought he should be particularly worried about, and for the first few days he just blamed it on a light case of food poisoning, or bad milk in the fridge when he went to go make his breakfast. Unfortunately, it didn’t stay only that. Eventually he began to realize that he was sore in places that he wasn’t normally sore, and after about a week of morning sickness, he finally went in to his normal doctor to check on the strange symptoms. He didn’t think it could have been Ian, or any risk of a transmitted disease, considering he was still relatively certain that he’d been the other man’s first. 

Still though, the doctors ran a quick blood test, took a urine sample, and asked him about the rest of his little aches and strange morning illnesses before disappearing from the room, leaving Nate to sit somewhat worriedly on his own in the silence, letting his feet dangle from the examination bed that they had him sit on for the blood test. There seemed to be some disagreement from the hallway, as if someone was refusing to admit or believe something in an argument, before finally one of the nurses came in rather than the doctor himself. She was a tiny, petite girl who seemed a little embarrassed to even be in the room, before she bit her lower lip and looked at the file chart in her arms. 

“Um, well. We ran a few tests, Mr. Post, and on our generic scale, you, um.” She swallowed, and Nate started to feel a little nervous as to why the doctor hadn’t come in the room, and as to why the nurse seemed to be having such a hard time delivering his test results. “You don’t have any serious illnesses, but your hormone and chemical tests for both your urine analysis and your blood test say that you’re pregnant.” The girl had been the one to take both tests, and she was relatively positive it was impossible to fake either test when she had seen them come from him himself, so there was no way for him to fake it. The doctor had simply refused to believe it. 

Nate paused in the silence that followed her words, his eyes wide as he considered the news for the time being, before he swallowed a little nervously as well, lifting his brows. 

“Pregnant,” He repeated, as if he couldn’t quite believe the news that he was being told either. 

“Yes, sir,” She answered, holding the clip board to her chest. “We aren’t sure how it’s possible either, but we wanted to…well, make sure?” She squeaked, clearly embarrassed at having to explain this in lieu of the doctor doing it. “So we ran the test again, and we confirmed that the samples are positive. You’re definitely pregnant. Would you… like a minute, maybe?” She questioned, seeing the pure shock still across his features. 

He nodded, and quickly, the girl saw herself out of the room. He knew there was only one person he’d slept with in the last few months, and it had to have been the young man at the pool club. He didn’t know how it was possible, but his hands lifted to press against his stomach, still its normal portly shape—for now. He didn’t know how long it would be before he started showing, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a bit…hopeful at the news, sitting alone in the doctor’s office. He hadn’t expected it, certainly, but he’d always wanted children, in the back of his mind. Ever since he’d retired last year, he’d been thinking that it wouldn’t be possible, that it was too late, but now that he was being given the news, there was a spark of that old desire again, in the back of his mind. 

The decision to keep the child, or possibly children, was clear; when he called the nurse back into the room, it was to schedule his first ultrasound in another month. 

\------------------------

From there, the months felt like they passed uneventfully. Every day after the third month, Nate felt like he got a little bigger, and he was fond of snapping pictures of his daily progress. During his fifth month, the ultrasound revealed that he’d be having quintuplets—probably the most surprising thing out of all of it, but the thought of five children wasn’t too scary when the idea of having any children had been the most surprising out of all of it. Nate couldn’t find it in himself to complain, and he knew that out of his two guest bedrooms, he could probably split up the space fairly for each of the children to have a little bit of room of their own when they were older—if he didn’t just use part of his retirement money to go ahead and add another room, or just move homes. 

He hadn’t realized that he’d been too busy to go to the pool in almost seven months, but he wanted to get in one last visit before the weather got too cold to enjoy the nice, sunny atmosphere outside—and so, after finding a pair of swim trunks that could accommodate his new size, he wound up back at the pool club with his favorite spot open. He had just applied a healthy amount of sunblock to his stomach, now noticeably swollen with children, laid back, and started to put on his sunglasses—when he caught sight of someone approaching him. Taking off his sunglasses he realized it was Ian, who he’d never expected to see again.

The younger man way surprised at the sight of him, even a little startled at seeing how big his belly had gotten—recently, his belly button had popped outwards with the size of the five children growing inside of him, though he knew that Ian had no way of knowing that. Seeing the younger man’s eyes on his belly, though, he felt a surge of pride in the knowledge that he was carrying the younger man’s children in him still. 

“It’s been a while. And yes, I’m pregnant,” Nate answered before Ian could even ask, smirking slightly at seeing the younger man’s flush of red at the fact his question had been answered so quickly. “…And yes, it's yours.”

“Mine? I didn’t know that we could-“ Ian swallowed hard, shifting from foot to foot. He was clearly a little afraid of the fact that he wasn’t sure if Nate was angry with him or not from getting him pregnant. 

“Me either. Are those your parents over there?” He questioned, looking past Ian to where the young man had come from. 

“Yes…?”

“Take me to see them,” Nate instructed, still smiling as he stood. Ian, now nervous, moved over to lead him back to his parents. The man and woman were about Nate’s own age, he saw, but they were a little confused as to why he was walking up to them with their son. “Good afternoon. My name’s Nate—a couple of months ago, I met up with your son here at the pool, and we wound up sleeping together.” There was a little embarrassment there, it was a little hard to tell them that he’d had sex with their son, even if he was an adult. “And somehow, I wound up…pregnant.”

Ian’s mother, Susan, could only look on in shock as Nate rubbed his swollen stomach. Neither had expected this turn of events, even if they had known their son was gay ever since he was a teenager. Still, she looked to Ian with a small glance of frustration, immediately moving to scold him. “You got someone pregnant? Ian, how could you, we taught you better than this!” She chided, though Nate was quick to step in.

“I’m not angry with him. I’m the one that seduced him, and neither of us were aware that I was even capable of having kids. It’s not his fault, and I’m actually pretty happy to be a father. I won’t make him step up, since he’s still young and has his life ahead of him, but I’m more than happy to let him be a part of their lives—and you two as well, since you’re going to be their grandparents.” Nate explained with a faint smile, stepping forward to let Susan touch his stomach if she wanted.

Susan, surprised at the honesty, did reach up to run her hand against his stomach, feeling the children inside already starting to kick and move in him. “…Of course we’ll be a part of their lives. I never thought I’d be a grandmother….” 

Ian seemed to relax now that his mother wasn’t about to bite his head off, and there was a little smile from him as well. “…Yeah. I don’t know if I can take care of …children? There’s more than one?”

“There’s five,” Nate answered, causing all three of the others to gasp in surprise at the news.

“Five?” Ian’s father, Matthew asked in shock as he too reached forward to touch Nathan’s stomach, before he gave a smile of his own, hesitant but happy to know that he was going to be a grandfather. “You know what? Why don’t you come over for dinner,” He offered, surprising all three of them. 

Nate grinned, and nodded as he glanced back to his things. “Yeah, let me go get my stuff, and I’ll be happy to come over,” he agreed. By the time he had gotten everything together, Ian’s family had all prepared as well, and they went back to their home. Dinner was full of conversation, getting to know one another rather well by then as they ate. Dinner consisted of an impressive meatloaf and mashed potatoes, but for most of the meal, Ian had gently let his hand rest against Nate’s stomach under the table—and lower. It seemed that both of them were relatively turned on and excited by the time the meal was over, and there was no doubt about what they were going to do when they quickly excused themselves after the meal, and went up to Ian’s room. 

Fortunately, Ian actually had lube this time, though they weren’t worried about it just yet. The minute they got in the door, Ian had Nate up against the door, kissing his neck and already rutting gently against his hips and the full swell of his pregnant belly. Wasting no time, he pushed Nate’s pants down to stroke him as well, using his free hand to push his own pants down to wrap his hand against both of their cocks, rubbing them together to get them both hard, until Nate groaned quietly. “Please. I want you inside me.” 

Ian flushed, leading the other over to his bed, where he gently laid him down on his back, searching out the lube while he pushed his pants the rest of the way down. Nate was already horny and ready, though it didn’t stop Ian from being gentle enough to stretch him again ahead of him, remembering the way that Nate had done it so many months before, before lining up his cock. Spreading the older male’s thighs slowly, he started to sink into him, giving a pleasant little moan as he watched his cock disappear, inch after inch, into the tight ring of muscle stretched around him. 

Nate shifted, groaning as well as Ian moved one hand up to rest against his full belly, feeling the movement within, and the other returned to wrap around his cock again. Though he’d neglected it last time, it seemed he had every intention to match his gentle strokes with the pace of his hips slamming forward between the older man’s thighs already, and he was going to do his best to make sure that Nate came first again this time as well. He was proud of driving the other to climax against the towel, but this time he wanted to make him see starts, also as a quiet way of thanking him for everything he’d done with his parents, and the newfound affection and love he already had for their unborn children with all the work Nate was doing to bring them into the world. 

His thrusts were enough to start rocking the older man into the bed, making the bed creak a little each time he snapped his hips forwards into him. The noise was too quiet to be heard through the rest of the house, but that, coupled with the soft sound of skin hitting skin each time he rocked forward, filled the room between them. It was joined with the soft, quiet moans of both, though Nate seemed to definitely pick up the sounds a little more when Ian found his prostate. 

Ian nearly remembered the exact spot that had driven Nate wild last time, and when he felt the older man’s cock throb in his hand, he knew that he’d found it again. Focusing less on the tight pleasure of Nate around him and more on hitting that one spot every single time, it wasn’t long until Nate was moving under him, doing his best to rock up his hips to meet Ian’s thrusts each time—until Ian rammed particularly firmly against it, and made Nate cum on the spot. With a few twitches in the younger man’s palm, he came hard, spilling his seed against his swollen, heavy belly and with it, feeling his entire body shiver hard around the man still pumping his hips deep in him. The shared sensation between the two of them was all it took to make Ian come again, shuddering as he curled over him with his hand still spread against his belly. He leaned down long enough to press a single kiss to the swell in his stomach, before slowly pulling out and all but collapsing on the bed next to Nate. 

“Thank you,” he breathed softly. “For everything.”

Nate smiled, already starting to sit up as he watched the younger man try to catch his breath. He still felt warm in the afterglow, but he knew he needed to get home before it was too late. He reached out, brushing a few strands of Ian’s hair aside. “No, thank you.” 

It didn’t take him long to get dressed again, and saying goodbye to the future grandparents of his children, he headed home. 

\------------

It was nearly two months later when Nate invited his neighbor, a long term friend of his, over for breakfast. The same friend had worked with him for the last few months at getting the nurseries set up, and had been in his social circle for as long as he could remember. Today was no exception, with that friend coming to help make food and had been gently rubbing his stomach to greet his children in a fond, affectionate way that he had every time they greeted one another. He was fairly excited to be an uncle, it seemed, though little did either of them expect that the minute his friend’s hand touched his belly to greet the squirming, excited children inside of him, that his water would break. There was the little rush of warm liquid and suddenly, Nate’s eyes went wide as he looked up. “…Go get your car. I need to go to the hospital.” 

The trip down the stairs to his driveway, and then down the driveway to his neighbor’s car felt like it took forever. His contractions had started rather quickly, and were only a minute or so apart when they finally managed to make it to said hospital, the nurses had to immediately rush out in a wheel chair to get him into the delivery room. On his way in, though, he managed to hand his phone off to his friend, with instructions to call the number listed under Ian and to let him know that the delivery had started. 

His neighbor did this, left at the wayside as Nate was wheeled away. 

They barely had time to get him into his hospital attire and on the bed before the first child was already crowning. He hadn’t expected to start giving birth so quickly after his water breaking, or he would have called Ian sooner—though as he laid back on the bed and spread his legs to start to push, he was surprised to find that the infant barely needed any help with getting free; there was a passing joke from one of the doctors about how the little girl was just raring to get out into the world. The nurses were still in the processes of wheeling in the five different baby beds, but the nurses were quickly able to take the child, take care of the umbilical cord, and start to clean her up to put her in the first baby bed. 

The second child was going to give Nate more trouble, it seemed, considering no matter how much he pushed, he couldn’t quite get the next infant to start delivery. Fortunately enough, this game Ian and his parents plenty of time to get down to the hospital, and Ian was the only one allowed in at the moment to help assist with the delivery, being the father of the children. He passed by their daughter on the way in, feeling his heart beat quickly in nervousness at hearing Nate’s noises of pain, but it wasn’t long until he was right at his side, letting him squeeze his hand. Almost as if the next child could sense the presence of their father, the second delivery started off with a little more ease, and with a few more pushes, it wasn’t long until Nate was crowning again with the second infant, a baby boy this time.

A few hard breaths and pushes later, the second child was born, and Ian nearly fainted on the spot at seeing the child come free—though he’d been told by his father that that was a normal reaction at seeing the blood before the children were cleaned up. The nurses were quick to take this one as well, walking off to make sure there were no problems and to clean and swaddle the baby. Fortunately, the third wasn’t long after that the pair’s second daughter was born, also taken by the nurses. Ian found himself wanting to go over and look at all of the children, to make sure they were okay for himself, but a squeeze from Nate told him that he definitely wasn’t allowed to see them first. 

He knew he was needed at Nate’s side, since he was also technically part of what had caused the pain that Nate was in trying to give birth to the quintuplets. To their comfort, though, it seemed that the birthing process was moving along a lot easier with him there, though; a few minutes later, their fourth child, another little boy was born. With two each now, the excitement was rising in the room to see the last child born, and Nate was nearly exhausted at that point regardless. The doctors realized that if they didn’t help speed up the delivery of the last child, they risked Nate being too weak to be able to give birth on his own, and so with a quick little booster of water and some firm, encouraging repeats to breathe and push, they were finally able to verify that the last child was on its way. 

Ian squeezed back gently when Nate nearly cracked his knuckles with the last push, hearing the other father of their children cry out in frustration at the effort it took, though finally, he saw the movement start there too—and the doctors breathed in relief as they observed the child start to crown. 

One doctor moved her hands under the protrusion of where the infant’s head was pushing, and within a few more hard pushes, the child was finally being coaxed gently free, where the umbilical cord was trimmed, and it was announced that finally, their third son and last child was finally with them in the world. The nurses were quick to also take him, beginning to clean and swaddle him to keep him from accidentally grabbing anything on the way, and the group began to clean Nate up to prepare him to get the first look at his children. 

When they got him clean and covered him up, they started to bring them by, with all of the infant beds lined up on the side of the bed opposite to Ian, who gave a sigh of relief at seeing all of them, and finally getting his abused hand back while Nate reached out. He was getting one of the nurse’s help with the first of the children who were, by now, all screaming in hunger. He was happy to oblige, pulling the hospital gown’s top down to bring their oldest daughter to one of his nipples, which had grown to hold enough milk-producing glands in the last three months that he had no doubt he’d be able to breast feed all of them. After the first look at his children, running his fingers down one of their cheeks, Ian went to go get his parents. 

As Susan and Matthew entered the room, standing close together as they looked over the scene of their five unexpected grandchildren, they wrapped their arms around Ian, staring fondly over their new, expanded family. Nate smiled to himself, as one of the nurses helped lift a second infant to his chest to feed, feeling like he had become a part of something much larger than himself.


End file.
